


Sci-Fi and Strawberry Ice-Cream.

by halelujah



Series: Marvel Fics. [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dark Matter spoilers, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Steve is a shit stirrer, Stucky is background, Wisdom Teeth, so is Pepper x Natasha, what even is their ship name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halelujah/pseuds/halelujah
Summary: Prompt: "I just thought of a Tony headcanon and I think you might appreciate it: Just imagine Tony bundled up in a pile of fluffy blankets and pillows, eating his favorite ice cream and watching sci-fi movies just because he enjoys poking holes in the plot and correcting everything."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting my fics from Tumblr on AO3 to keep them all in one place.
> 
> Also, naming fics is hard. I just give up. I don't care. Why do we even have that option to to name it??

“Thad’s bullshid!” Tony slurs, spoon held out before him like a sword.

His concentration faded away from the TV screen before him and onto his still hand. He waves it back and forth, watches as the left over strawberry ice-cream that had been on the spoon, slowly drips off and onto the floor.

Steve nudges his side and Sam shakes his head, a fond smile playing on his face.

“Tony,” He chastises, dropping down onto his haunches and gently pushing his hand back into the ice-cream tub that’s before him. “You’re gonna make a mess.”

“Sorry,” he mumbles, glumly digging into the soft contents. He glares mutinously back at the screen where season one of Dark Matter is playing. “They’re jus’ gettin’ it wrong.”

“I know sweetheart, but if we can avoid suspicious stains on the blankets,” Sam explains, reaching out and fixing the blanket burrito Tony had wrapped himself into. “The less disappointing looks we’ll get from Tasha and Pep, okay? You remember the caramel sauce incident?”

Steve lets out a choked noise, that suspiciously sounds like a cross between a laugh and cough, but Sam ignores it. He didn’t have any leg to stand on to laugh or judge. The entire team had been there, when one day, a butt naked Bucky waltzed passed them in the kitchen, nabbed the whip cream straight out of Clint’s grasp with one hand, tugged on a blushing Steve’s collar with the other and sauntered out.

(After a moment of shocked silence, Clint had complained about not being able to eat pancakes without whip cream, and not being able to eat period for hours.)

“Dun wan’ them to do their freaky eye thin’.” Tony nods in agreement, somewhat sagely, if it weren’t for his swollen cheeks and the ice packs rounding his face. “Scare me.”

Tony stuffs a spoonful of ice-cream into his mouth, which actually makes him look like more of a chipmunk.

Sam smiles and leans forward to press a gentle kiss on Tony’s forehead. “Me too, chipmunk.”

“ _Am not a chipmunk_.” He denies mulishly, gesturing to the ice packs wrapped around his cheeks. “Am a lion. Like Mufasa.”

Steve doesn’t bother in hiding his laughter as he rounds the blanket fort set up to incase one heavily medicated genius.  
He holds out a cup of water with a silly stray in one hand and some antibiotics in the other and says, “How did you go all your life without getting any of your teeth pulled?”

“Den'ist avoidin’ n’ alcohol.” Tony answers with a shrug before accepting the glass and dutifully taking the pills and washing them down.

Sam knows it’s meant to be a joke but he can’t help but frown. Tony was doing a lot better with his drinking problems, but still. He didn’t like the flippancy of it. Before he can dwell on it though, Natasha and Pepper walk into the room with their hands linked together. Tony perks up when he sees the blonde, the ice-cream tub and spoon hastily shoved to the side.

“Pep! My fave girl!”

Smiling, she walks over and runs her fingers through his hair, huffing out a laugh when he nuzzles her hand for more.

“I thought _I_ was your fave girl?” Natasha asks, a gentle smirk playing on her face. “That’s what you told me last week when I gave you my very last pop-tart.“

Tony stops in his motion of pulling Pepper into his lap so he could get more head scritches. He darts his gaze between her and the red head, looking almost baffled that he has to choose.

Sam breaks the tense moment, for Tony anyway, and tells him, “You can have more than one favourite person.” To Natasha, he sends her a halfhearted glare and says, “Don’t confuse him.”

“Thad’s why Sam’s the most fave!” Tony crows when Natasha’s smirk grows, making grabby hands at him. “He gets the special spot.”

He obeys, feeling affection bloom in his chest when the ‘special spot’ consists of a lapful of squirming Tony, a blanket from Steve, covering his shoulders to keep the warmth in.

Pepper mutters about being replaced, but she’s grinning when she settles down a little behind Tony, Natasha wrapping around her with arms and their own blankets. Steve takes the seat on the other side of Tony, swipes up the almost melted ice-cream and takes a bite. He nudged his knee against Tony’s arm to grab his attention.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He says, a playful look on his face when Tony glances over at him in dazed confusion. “Two could _totally_ survive without an oxygen mask on the outside. She does have the Nanites in her body afterall.”

It’s dead silent and Sam internally and exasperatedly counts down from five.

“ _It’s udder bullshid_!”


End file.
